fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Geno (SSBR)
This article is about Geno's appearance in Super Smash Bros. Riot. For the character in general, see Geno. Geno (ジーノ, Jīno) is a warrior from Star Road and one of Mario's partners in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. He was sent by "a higher authority" to restore peace to Mario's world. During the events of Super Mario RPG, he teams up with Mario's team, which consists of Mario, Mallow, Princess Peach and Bowser and helps them out on their quest to defeat Smithy. In this game, Geno uses several magic abilities, being a powerful character but weak in terms of defense. Attributes Geno is a versatile character, bearing an overall creative moveset that allows him to respond efficiently in most situations. Geno contains additonal abilities which cause him to be classified in a variety of categories regarding playstyle. The aforementioned projectiles, Geno Beam at most, can keep opponents at bay serving a stage control playstyle, but can also finish the opponent off if the occassion allows for such. Most moves however serve the first purpose, to deflect any approaching attempts. For instance, Geno Blast can deflect a good number of aerial approaches and cause good damage. Geno can also approach quite well, notably with his aerials which are relatively swift and have satisfying range while Side and Down Smash are respectable finishers. Geno, however, suffers from an unsafe recovery move, namely Geno Boost. Unlocking Methods *Clearing Boss Rush with all default Mario characters (Mario, Peach, Bowser and Captain Toad). *Beat 25 or more events after completing Clash of Dimensions. *Find his hidden door in Clash of Dimensions after completing it. If any of these methods are cleared, the player has to fight Geno in a match, in Paper Theater. Moveset Ground attacks Normal *'Neutral attack' - Slightly swings his cape forwards. *'Dash attack' - Geno swings his feet over himself and kicks whoever is in front of him. *'Forward tilt' - Geno swings his foot forwards with a starlight effect. *'Up tilt '- Geno backflips, and kicks anything nearby thats above him. *'Down tilt '- Geno kneels and sends a small upward beam in front of him. Smash Attacks *'Forward smash '- Geno first pulls his fist back, then when smash is let go, he punches for decent knockback. *'Up smash' - Shoots close range bullets, and the final hit of the smash explodes. *'Down smash' - Sends electricity through Geno's cape that hits enemies around him. Aerial attacks *'Neutral aerial '- Geno spins his cape in the air. *'Forward aerial' - Geno does an overhead swing his arm in front of him. *'Back aerial '- Geno spins and extends his foot backwards. *'Up aerial '- Same as Up Tilt, but in the air. *'Down aerial' - Geno puts both his feet below him and kicks by extending his legs. Grabs and throws *'Forward throw' - Geno grabs the enemy, then uses a explosion, similar to the explosion in the Up Smash. *'Back throw' - Geno throws the enemy behind him, and shoots a short-ranged laser. *'Up throw' - Throws the enemy upward. *'Down throw' - Geno places the enemy below him, then use an explosion. *'Aerial Grab' - Geno grabs his opponent and causes multiple exploding punchs on them. Causes a burst explosion when landing. Special Moves *'Neutral special - Geno Beam': Geno shoots a laser. Knockback, size and damage depends on amount of stars charged. **'Custom 1 - ???' **'Custom 2 - ???' *'Side special - Geno Whirl': Geno throws a small disk projectile forwards. Deals low knockback and is a semi-spammable ability. **'Custom 1 - ???' **'Custom 2 - ???' *'Up special - Geno Boost': If used on ground, Geno's attack and defense increase slightly until he is hit or uses a Special Attack. In air, he receives the same buffs while flying upwards. **'Custom 1 - ???' **'Custom 2 - ???' *'Down special - Geno Blast': Causes a stars to rain down around him, damaging nearby opponents and electrifying them. **'Custom 1 - ???' **'Custom 2 - ???' *'Riot Move - Star Cannon': Geno's arm turns into a cannon and charges a star bullet that increases in size greatly, shooting it at his victim and sending them flying along with the projectile. *'Final Smash - Geno Flash': Geno transform into a large cannon, and fires a ball of energy that expands quickly, dealing continuous damage and sending anyone in the blast flying. Taunts *Geno's star form leaves his doll body and quickly returns in again. *Geno takes out three small stars and quickly spins them around him while he levitates. *Geno levitates and swings his cape. On-Screen Appearance *'1st Entrance': A star floats on the stage, quickly turning into Geno *'2nd Entrance': Geno slowly lands on the stage, releasing shiny stars behind him. Winning A cover of the victory fanfare that plays when finishing a battle in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars plays while he does one of the following animations: *Geno swings his cape as shiny stars fly around him. *Geno crouches and starts standing up while charging star energy. *Geno jumps as he spins his cape gloriously. Palette Swaps Alternate Palettes *'Standard - Blue': Original clothes. *'Yellow': Inverted colors. *'Red': Gives Geno a red and blue coloration, resembling Mario. *'Pink': Gives Geno a pink coloration, resembling Peach. *'White': Gives him a white and light blue coloration, resembling Mallow. *'Purple': Gives him a purple and red coloration, resembling Croco. *'Green': Gives him a completely green coloration. Resembles moss. *'Black': A dark color palette. Referred to as an "evil possesed doll". Category:Super Smash Bros. Riot Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters